deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orange Is the New Plaque/@comment-30564209-20170903192804
Cute episode. Things seem to be moving at a rather nice pace, save for that ending. I totally predicted that the dungeon would be empty lol what a massive setback. Joe and Joanna are really fun to root for, and honestly, I'm finding myself sorta shipping Rena and Justine, though that's probably never gonna happen. Justine is defo one of my faves right now, despite me taking so long to warm up to her. That being said, "manger ma meow"? You literally just put "eat my pussy" on Google translate, didn't you?. I'ma need some references being explained to me, cos who or what the fuck is a Maria Solano? I googled it and nothing about movies came up, so I'm guessing it's some dubious wiki user. Also the reference about Ben liking Watson over Sherlock. Lol when Brad asks Josh how he's holding up, he then says " a simple no would suffice". That doesn't add up tehe. Q shoulda been "you holding up alright?" or something. Tbh I forget Liz is even married - and to a black guy, no less - Eli is such a non factor that I'm surprised at how often he was mentioned in this episode, by like three different characters, it's like you guys went out of your way to remind us he exists, which, tbf, good, cos, yh. Also, I felt a bit patronized when you explicitly told us that Jorgio had been setting his sights on Liz - I think the subtle reference of the redhead married to the black guy should've been enough. I mean, I got it at first, and I barely pay attention, so there's that. Wait, Matthew's body parts were scattered? Where exactly? When was that? I get the reference to DM s3, but I totally missed that before this episode. Rena found a toe? Was that onscreen? And I suppose the ashes going missing must add up to something later on. Lol at how Josh would rather get on his knees and get his hoe on than be raped. That's... actually pretty fucking smart. Honestly, maybe rape victims should try that tactic... I'm serious. Imagine you're a girl, walking down the street, alone at night, some rancid dude approaches you and tries to rape you. You act like you're in the mood, either he gets turned off cos yh he's all about the non-consent or you start sucking his dick and then proceed to bite it off. Is that... is that too bad? I mean, it sure beats actually being raped, right? You gotta be smart about it. But of course under the circumstances people are just horrified and scared out of their minds. Are we gonna meet the Littles in the next episode? Cos ep 10 seems a bit early to bring in a new family that will probably be relevant (maybe even main) in season 2. Unless they're like Fiona Gladhart in DM s4. I'm sensing a Millers S2 vibe and can't wait for it, the Millers were bae. I do appreciate Jorgio as a villain more now even though he's not all that developed. I mean, I guess there's not much to flesh out - he's a fucking psycho creep. S'it. That's fine too. Can't wait for him to get his comeuppance. Just a shame you didn't go down the Adrian Powell route I guess, it's like you took him to the extreme, without any of the humor. But I don't mind. I also like Ali growing a pair btw. Wonder how she ends up factoring into the show once Jorgio is inevitably dealt with.